kenichifandomcom-20200223-history
Saiga Furinji
Saiga is the current One Shadow of Yami's One Shadow Nine Fists, the master of Kajima Satomi, and the father of Miu Furinji. Appearance Saiga's exact appearance is tall and slim and wears a striped suit with a tassle around the middle. He appears to be incredibly well muscled with a physique similar to Hayato Furinji, his father, and his hair style is somewhat reminiscent of Kōetsuji Akisame's. His hair is blond like his father and daughter. He wears arm and leg gauntlets for battle. Personality In his youth, Saiga appeared to have been a very kind and merciful man, sparing any opponent he fought to end the bloodshed. He fell in love with Shizuha and wished to have her hand in marriage. In the present from what can be shown so far, Saiga appears to be very ruthless, his constant fighting having possibly been corrupted from the fighting and constantly wanting to fight strong opponents. It's strongly implied he is the one that killed his own wife, Shizuha and left his own daughter in the cold to die so he could fight, suggesting he no longer cares about his own family. With Yami, he most likely rules them in fear and treats them with not proper respect. It is unknown if he's aware or even cares of the other members of Yomi and Yami trying to change Miu, his daugher, to their side such as Jenazad trying to brainwash her to a killing machine and Shou trying to force her to their side. However, he does care for his daughter's safety as he was willing to come to save his only child at the hands of Jenazad's brainwashing and save her and Kenichi from getting killed. Background Saiga was raised by Hayato Furinji, who trained him rigorously through the principles of the Katsujinken, which he would uphold until later in his adult life. Akisame said that he was his best friend. At some point in time, he defeated James Shiba, who supposedly let his guard down, and damaged his right eye and left leg. Saiga met Shizuha while observing birds in the mountains. However, he had trouble in obtaining her hand in marriage, as the Kuremisago regarded her as a religious symbol, fearing to place her in the hands of someone too strong. The Kuremisago split over this, some siding with Saiga and against their tradition and others continuing to uphold it, fighting with each other around the globe. Saiga was able to hold his own in many of these matches without having to kill anyone. However, as the battle dragged on, he began to take up the Satsujinken belief. This was not noticed by his father until after Shizuha's death, which is heavily implied to be Saiga's doing. Plot Overview Saiga makes his first appearance after Shō's death, however, his face is not shown, he chooses his disciple to lead YOMI. He has also taught his disciple that the key to winning lies in the "heart", which is also one of the Elder's lines. When his daughter was kidnapped by Jenazad, he pretended to be John the mercenary to get close to Jenazed, having also learned how much Kenichi cares for his daughter. He then finally revealed himself after saving Kenichi and Miu's from Jenazed men saying that those gauntlets was his before they came to him. Abilities While never seen in battle, being the "One Shadow" of the One Shadow Nine Fists and the son of Hayato Furinji, "The Invincible Superman", it is safe to assume that Saiga Furinji is an incredibly powerful martial artist. He is presumably the strongest member of the One Shadow Nine Fists. When the One Shadow Nine Fists argue at their meeting after Sho Kano's death, all he had to do was order them to be quiet and they all stopped, which indicates that they most likely respect or fear him. When it came to deciding whose disciple would be next to challenge Kenichi, it took a long time for them to decide, as he was not there and it was commented that they would have taken far less time if he had been there. Saiga's strong Katsujinken background and heritage was enough to incite fear in even the Kuremisago, which arranged marriages between powerful fighters to carry on martial arts. He was shown defeating several opposing Kuremisago agents without killing them, a testament to his abilities has Jujitsu skills. When fighting 5 master class oppinents in Tidat, he used just his fingers to stop them, showing remarkable physicaly strength and tossed them with ease. Battle Log Battles Past Saiga and Shizuha vs Kuremisago agents (won) Saiga vs presumably Shizuha (won, killed her) Battles Present Saiga vs Five of Jenazad men (won) Category:History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi character Category:Satsujinken Category:Yami Category:Master